peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel September October 1999 Lee Tape 506
Tape ; Name *Peel September October 1999 Lee Tape 506 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1999-09/10 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Ursula 1000: Very Leggy (EP – The Very Leggy) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music 29 September 1999 *Tobias Schmidt: 'Dirty Girl (CD-Dark Of Heartness)' (Tresor) 07 October 1999 *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Babosa (10" EP-Shoplift)' (Guided Missile) 07 October 1999 *Lonnie Donegan: live at the Queen Elizabeth Hall 07 October 1999 *''(JP: 'This is genuinely a very important night for me, and I've had a lot of important nights over the years, and this equals the very best of them, I think. When I was 14, I was quite a good-looking lad actually: you may find that hard to believe, but I was, and I take a lot of comfort now from when I see other young men who are terrifically attractive in thinking, "One of these days, you bastard, you're going to look like me." Unfortunately, I'll not be around to enjoy that. But when I was 14, my life was divided pretty equally between school and home, and when I was at home with my dad and my stepmother, I used to be playing records in a back room, almost continuously on the Dansette. I'd customised the Dansette, taken off much of the trim because I thought it made it louder, and my dad, in order to enrage me, used to come in, whatever I was playing, he'd come in and say, "Is that that Lollie Dolligan?", and I'd say, "No Dad, it's Gene Vincent, or it's Fats Domino, or whatever it happened to be. But he'd always get his name wrong, and I'd say, "Actually Dad, it's not Lollie, it's Lonnie," but he'd always call him Lollie Dolligan because he knew it enraged me. When I was back at school, I had a record player in my study (it was that kind of a school), and I used to play records to my schoolmates, and they weren't interested in them at all by and large, but I've brought the first 12 inch LP I ever bought, and it's in a rather deplorable condition, as you can see. But it was recorded here at the Royal Festival Hall, 1954 it was. And the main reason I bought it was because of the banjo player with Chris Barber's Band, and there's a version on here of a New Orleans funeral tune called "Oh, Didn't He Ramble." It starts off very very slowly, and for the first couple of choruses it stays slow, and Pat Halcox who was the trumpeter comes in a little early. In the background, just after he plays a couple of notes, you can hear somebody go, "Oi!". I used to play it to my mates at school and say, "That Oi! is Lonnie Donegan." And indeed it was. So now it is a genuine pleasure for me to introduce Lollie Dolligan, the man who goes, "Oi!" Lonnie Donegan!')'' *#Oh Boys Can't You Line 'Em *#New Burying Ground *#It Takes A Worried Man (Worried Man Blues) *#The Grand Coulee Dam *#When I Get This Feelin' *#Rock Island Line *#Tom Dooley *#Frankie And Johnny *Morgan Heritage: 'Song Of Love' (Spragga Roots) 07 October 1999 *Marine Research: 'Glamour Gap (CD-Sounds From The Gulf Stream)' (K) 07 October 1999 Peelenium 1959 #Duane Eddy: 'Peter Gunn' #Everly Brothers: 'Poor Jenny' #Flamingos: 'I Only Have Eyes For You' #Sammy Turner: 'Lavender Blue' *Le Hammond Inferno: 'Margaret Evening Fashion (Le Hammond Inferno vs. Copasetic Mix) (12" single)' (Bungalow) 07 October 1999 *Half Man Half Biscuit: live at the Queen Elizabeth Hall 07 October 1999 *#'Uffington Wassail' (Nigel Blackwell: 'Here's a song that was rejected by Marilyn Manson's people.') *#'Charlie Goth' *#'Improv Workshop Mimeshow Gobshite' (NB: 'This is a song about the laughable respect given to feedback.') *#'Look Dad No Tunes' *#'You're Hard' (NB: 'We sold the keyboards, we can't do it. Wish I had one of their guitars.') *#'Paintball's Coming Home' *#'See That My Bike's Kept Clean' File ;Name *1999-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE506 ;Length *1:31:59 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE506 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes